


Small Amounts of Panic

by Tiny Squid (AvengerofSquids)



Series: Borrowers!Connor and Nines [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Borrowers - All Media Types, The Littles (Cartoon), giant/tiny - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Panic Attacks, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)-centric, Connor Needs A Hug, Connor-centric, Fear, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Hank Anderson Swears, POV Connor, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Panic, Panic Attacks, Protective Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, borrower!Connor, borrower!Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerofSquids/pseuds/Tiny%20Squid
Summary: "It takes a long time for Connor to stop shaking.He can hear Nines whispering to him, can feel hands running through his hair as he holds his brother tightly, but even though the human left the room several minutes ago Connor can't calm down enough to let his brother go.".Connor and Nines need to figure some things out.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Borrowers!Connor and Nines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549327
Comments: 27
Kudos: 242





	Small Amounts of Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, the second part! I had a bit of trouble writing this but hopefully it makes sense! Connor's backstory will be expanded upon, don't worry. . .
> 
> Several more parts are already basically written but this one just took longer.

It takes a long time for Connor to stop shaking.

He can hear Nines whispering to him, can feel hands running through his hair as he holds his brother tightly, but even though the human left the room several minutes ago Connor can't calm down enough to let his brother go.

All he can think about is how Hank was able to take Nines away like it was nothing, how his attacks were nothing more than an inconvenience to the human, how easy it was for Hank to just push him aside and hold his brother out of reach despite his efforts. If Hank had wanted them dead, Connor would not have been able to stop him.

Attacking Hank and pissing him off even more was a stupid move, but Connor knows better than anyone not to grow complacent around a human, because the only thing worse than one killing you was being kept by one. Still, he regrets being so hasty because now he'll have to worry about Hank retaliating in the future.

Except the human is gone and they're not in a cage so _why are they still sitting on the counter- _

Connor jerks away from Nines, ignoring his brother's grunt of complaint as he accidentally elbows him in his haste to take in his surroundings. Sure enough, Hank is nowhere to be seen. Connor can't hear him moving around in any of the adjacent rooms either and he doubts that Hank is waiting just out of sight; as far as he can tell, the human is keeping his word and letting them go. If that's the case, they needed to hurry and leave before he changes his mind.

Turning to scout out the area and decide on an escape route, Connor finds that Nines has already gone behind the toaster and pried the outlet away from the wall so they can slip inside. Connor snatches up their needles--which the human had conveniently left on the counter; he must have forgotten about them, because why would he leave their weapons on purpose?--and darts in behind his brother, passing one over to him as they weave through the wiring.

Connor keeps his hearing on high alert, listening for movement from the human as they travel through the walls, but as far as he can tell Hank isn't stomping around the house, so either he's being incredibly stealthy and sneaking up on them or he actually went back to bed, which seems unlikely since this human clearly struggles with sleep. What is he up to? Why did he let them go? Connor knows he must have missed something, he shouldn't have let himself get distracted but he was just so glad to have Nines back that he had let his emotions get the better of him.

A hand on his shoulder brings him back and Connor realizes that he walked past their home. Nines' gaze is swimming with concern but Connor can't answer any questions right now so he just brushes past him and slips inside.

He can feel Nines watching him as he starts gathering their bags into a pile and making a mental tally of what they have and what they can carry with them. Eventually, his brother steps forward and asks, "Why are you packing?"

Connor lashes his tail and yanks off his own satchel, adding it to the collection before snatching up some clothing. It takes him a moment to remember how to speak. "Why do you think? The human knows we're here, we need to leave before he starts looking for us. Markus can probably direct us to a better-"

Nines pulls the jacket from his hand and Connor hisses, grabbing at it, but his taller brother easily holds it out of reach. "Hank didn't seem too bothered by the idea of us sticking around, I think we'll be fine as long as we stay out of his way and don't upset him. If he wanted us, wouldn't he have trapped us from the beginning instead of letting us go?"

"Maybe he wants to trick us into bringing others here so he can catch more than two, I don't know. Or he could be okay with the idea of us being here but get upset when we take more of his food, humans change their minds all the time." He grabs at the jacket again and manages to get a hold of it this time, quickly folding it and stuffing it into his bag.

"He didn't seem like the kind of person to do that," Nines argues. "You said it yourself last week: he has a temper but doesn't seem to enjoy being angry or hurting others, he's just grumpy. Plus he has a dog that he adores and takes good care of, which is usually a sign of an empathetic human. I'm not saying this is a great situation--I'd rather he never found us to begin with--but it could be a lot worse and I'd rather stick with him than risk moving in with a more dangerous human."

Setting the bag down, Connor lets out a sigh. "I just don't like it. Him knowing about us makes everything more complicated and we don't know enough about him to be sure how he'll react to us gathering supplies now that he knows it's not mice. He didn't seem too upset about the food, but everything else we need? I have no idea; there's just too many variables. Plus he still drinks, even if he seems to have cut back."

Nines joins Connor on the floor. "The fact that he was gentle with us even after you stabbed him is a good sign, but you're right, we'll have to take it slow. Remember that we can't go back to Markus unless it's our last resort since we risk putting them all in danger if we return."

"I know, I just really miss him. Oh," Connor winces. "I should probably find a way to apologize to Hank for that."

"Yeah, I'm proud of how well you managed to stab him but we should probably start things off on the right foot if we're going to be staying here."

.

A few days later, Hank finds his phone sitting on the counter (he had dropped it behind the stove while reheating dinner the night before, don't ask) and a torn sticky note stuck to it that reads, "THANK YOU FOR LETTING US STAY" in surprisingly neat tiny handwriting; in smaller letters a bit further down, it says, "sorry for stabbing you."

They even drew a fucking smiley face at the bottom.

Hank absolutely does not smile to himself after reading it, and he for sure doesn't "accidentally" leave out a large chunk of omelet on a napkin before he rushes out the door.

For once, the house doesn't feel empty when he gets home from work.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you would like to see in future sections if you have any ideas! I already have more parts written and have ideas for several more (most of them are short but the last one is going to be several chapters and will introduce other characters) but I would still love to hear what you folks want to see in later updates!


End file.
